Little Black Dress
by rosedemon54
Summary: Hermione has found the perfect little black dress and Severus decides to show how much he likes it on her. Language, adult situations, adults please.


Severus Snape squirmed uncomfortably in the high back chair. He looked about and noticed the shop girl eyeing him nervously. He glared for a second at her and she quickly looked away. Again, he tried to find a comfortable way to sit in a chair that the creation of which was to intentionally never to make anyone feel comfortable. A quick glance back in the shop girl's direction caught her peeking at him once again. She nearly fell backward trying to hide behind a rack of earrings and necklaces as she realized she was once again discovered spying on him.

A heavyset woman appeared with a small serving tray. Severus noticed a flowery cup and saucer with steam flowing from it. Beside the misty cup was a small plate of cookies. The woman timidly offered the tray to him.

"A cuppa?" she asked in a soft voice. "Some tea and a few treats while you are waiting for your companion to finish up?"

Severus made a sour face featuring a wrinkled nose as he looked over the tray. Muggle tea was notorious for its watery consistency and Merlin only knew how those cookies would taste. His better judgment told him that any attempt to try either would only worsen his all ready foul mood. He looked up at the woman and saw a slight glimmer of pain in her face. He decided the gallant approach would be the best at this time. Besides, he had terrorized the staff enough.

"Thank you," he said stiffly. She set the tray down on a small table next to his chair and backed away from him.

"Your friend should be out in just a few minutes," she said wringing her hands. "The fitting is almost complete."

Shopping with Hermione was bad enough when they haunted the streets of Hogsmeade but forced to endure the Muggle streets of London was more than he could tolerate. And for what, he asked himself as he braved the first sip of tea. A little black dress. Nothing more than fabric, thread and a few frills, he pondered. However, it was something she just had to have for the party on Saturday. Nothing else in her closet would do, she had told him. Nothing.

Aside from the idea that black was fine (it was a color he favored in his apparel) the idea that another dress had to be purchased was beyond his understanding. She had enough dresses and outfits crammed into her closet. Why some had only been hardly worn. He winced as the tea slid down his throat. Vile stuff, indeed. He poked at one of the cookies on the plate and decided not to try one. Drinking the tea was about all he could muster at this venture. What torture he put himself through for this woman, he mused to himself. A hard chair, undrinkable tea and cookies he would not feed to a dog. Sometimes Hermione asked too much.

"Severus," a familiar voice called from behind a set of doors. "Are you there?"

He sighed. "Of course I am still here. Where else would I go?"

A peal of laughter tickled his ears. "I am surprised. I would have thought you would have disappeared on me by now."

"The thought crossed my mind," he mumbled under his breath. "However, I am bound by magical law not to conjure a dissipating spell before a Muggle."

Another laugh floated in the air. It astounded Severus how much that particular sound could cajole a lighter mood from him. He could feel his body relax and sensed that some of the foul thoughts he had been harboring were leaving his soul.

"Do you want to see it?" the disembodied voice asked.

"Certainly," he replied. "I would like to view what I have been tortured for these long hours."

The small cubicle had a white louvered door. Severus watched as the brass doorknob turned ever so slowly to the right. From the hinges, a creaking sound painfully emitted as the occupant of the cubicle emerged.

Although he tried to hide it, Severus could not help gasp as Hermione came into his view. She always had possessed a form that he admired deeply and, in a shameful almost slavish way, lusted after. It would not be out of his character to have his glances linger on her. But this dress pushed all of these desires to a breaking point. It was indeed black and tight fitting. The fabric accentuated the curves of her body in a sensuous way. As she walked toward him, she seemed to step as a normal woman would but instead slither within the sheath of the dress. The dress had a heart shaped neckline that accented her neck and bare shoulders. Hermione had thrown her hair up in a careless manner, tousled and reckless yet oddly calculating in her sexiness. She was wearing black gloves, three quarters length up her arms with a small sparkling bracelet on her right wrist.

Severus heard the tap of her shoes on the hard wooden floor. A quick glance down and he saw high-heeled pumps, shiny and with a small black ribbon perched on the instep. She twirled in front of him, showing off the dress with a flourish that astounded him once again.

"How do I look?" she asked in a girlish voice. She used the same voice whenever she wanted something special from him. "I know you have been waiting forever but was it worth the wait?"

Severus gulped and squirmed in the chair before he gave his answer.

"You do a justice to the dress, my dear," he answered finally.

A smile burst onto Hermione face. "You are so kind, in an old fashioned way. But, that is why I love you so much. At any rate, I wanted to make a statement with this dress."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her remark. "And what statement do you want to make?"

"That Hermione is no longer the frizzy haired little girl that some knew," she answered. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "The Pansy Parkinsons of the world need to realize school is over. I am not the same girl, or at least in the world of clothes and style I am not."

"The dress will say that for you," Severus said with a smile forming on his lips. "Loud and clear I might add."

She laughed and then leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "You have suffered long enough. I'll take this off and we'll be done. You deserve a reward for being so patient. I will have to think of something very special to give you."

"I could think of a few favors that would make me happy," he whispered under his breath. His raised his hand and gently touched Hermione's waist, squeezing it between his long fingers.

She slapped his shoulder. "I am sure you could."

Severus watched her as she turned and walked to the dressing room. The dress seemed to have a bewitching quality about it. It certainly had done its wonders on Hermione and its spell was beginning to take hold on him. It was then that he decided that fighting such a powerful form of magic was useless. He would allow the spell to work to the benefit of both of them.

Hermione gave one last look at her herself in the dressing room mirror. The dress was exactly what she had been searching for. She was impressed with the exact manner it fit her body. She glanced at the small-overstuffed chair in the dressing room and saw her jeans and sweater crumpled up in it. She wondered if she would be completely satisfied wearing them ever again. She would have to thank the seamstress once again before they left. No doubt, she thought, this woman is a genius with a needle and thread.

She noticed a small tuft of lint on her glove. She looked down as she snatched the small offending article off the glove and let it drop to the floor. She then returned her attention to the mirror for one final inspection of the dress. She was startled to find the reflection cast in the mirror was of not only her but also an all too familiar figure.

"Severus!" she cried as she spun about. "What are you doing in here?"

In the cramped quarters, Severus gave a shallow but courtly bow. "I have come to reiterate how much I like the dress."

Hermione put her hands on his chest and pushed on him. "You have to leave and leave now."

"I just arrived."

"That does not matter," she said in a hoarse whisper. "What will all the sales clerks think? What with you bounding into here they'll assume something nasty."

"They never saw me enter the room," he replied as he ran his hand along her shoulders. "Besides, they think I am reading one of their dreadfully dull magazines."

"They won't think that when they realize you have disappeared from sight," she hissed as she pushed his hand away.

"On the contrary," Severus said with a smirk forming on his lips. "Take a look in the shop. You will see me reading a magazine in the same chair I have been sitting in for hours."

Hermione was puzzled but decided to see for herself. Cracking the door ever so slightly, she peeked out at the shop. There indeed a Severus Snape was sitting, idly flipping the pages of a magazine in his lap. She quickly shut the door and twirled about to face the Severus Snape that stood inside the dressing room with her.

"A simple but effective spell," he answered before she had a chance to ask. "A split spell. A reflection that is animated remains behind while you are free to roam at will. I have not used one in ages. I would think you being a Gryffindor and all it would be a rather exotic spell. Slytherins used it quite a bit in my day. It made the perfects think you were in your room studying while in reality you were out enjoying the evening in Hogsmeade."

"I never considered you one to sneak out of the dorms," she said narrowing her eyes at him. "Not a trait I would see in you."

"I did not," he said. "But others did and I was always a good student of learning by example."

She giggled softly and Severus quickly raised a finger to his lips signaling silence.

"So now that you are here," she said coyly, "what do you intend to do?"

Severus gently slid his arm around her waist. He cocked his head to onside in a mocking manner.

"I intended to tell you how lovely you are in that dress," he whispered.

"Worth the wait?"

"Absolutely."

"Worth the money?"

He paused for a second. "I suppose it will be."

Hermione drew close to him and snuggled her face into his neck. He could feel her breath, warm and moist, and it tickled him. A little shiver ran through him and she sensed it.

"I should show my appreciation for all that you have done today," she said. Her lips grazed over his neck sending him into another set of shivers. He closed his eyes and he moaned softly.

"You should," he answered her. His hands slipped along her body, his fingers just touching the sides of her breasts. "It would only be right."

Looking over her shoulder, Severus could see their reflection in the dressing room mirror. Slowly, he found the zipper in the back of the dress and pulled it down. Without the pressure the zipper exerted to keep it on Hermione's body, the dress slipped silently to the floor.

Severus breathed in deeply at Hermione's exposed body. The black lace panties and strapless bra were quite fetching on her, he thought. And those wonderful lace topped stockings just added to her sexiness. It was so nice to see that ladies no longer had to wear those damnable belts and snaps. What a good use of elastic these stockings had made, he mused to himself. Abruptly, he turned her body so that she too now faced the mirror. As he did, she raised her gloved hand to her breasts in an attempt to prevent them from escaping the bra.

Severus' hands wandered over her waist and belly, pushing hard into her flesh with each stroke. "Have I ever told you that I find it passionately exciting when you play with yourself?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "A few times, if I recall correctly."

Hermione started to take the gloves off Severus stopped her.

"Leave the gloves on. Please."

"So you like the gloves?" she purred. She tilted her head to one side and smiled at him in the mirror. Her hands returned to her breasts, cupping her hands under and thrusting them upward. "I can leave them on if you like them."

His head bent down into her neck and he kissed her. He could smell her perfume mixed with her own body scents, an intoxicating brew that thrilled him further. "Yes, I want you to keep them on."

He stared at their reflections in the mirror. She was caressing herself, her hands sliding over her breasts in a circular motion. He could see under the lace her nipples hardening with each caress of her hands. She would push them up, nearly popping them from the bounds of the bra and teasing him with the promise of exposing herself. Her pale skin and the black fabric of the bra and gloves was a color contrast that was exciting him wildly.

Severus pushed his hips into her; tightness had begun to form in his groin. Holding onto her hips, he pushed harder into her backside and he could hear her groan a little each time. His hands wandered closer to hers, attempting to join in her caresses. She pushed his hands away and spun about to face him. With a force he had never seen in her before, she pushed him down into the small over-stuffed chair that was in the corner of the dressing room. As he fell backward, Severus knocked a heavy wooden clothes hanger from the arm of the chair causing a loud clattering noise.

"Are you all right, mam?" a voice from the other side of the door asked.

"Just fine," answered Hermione. "Just a bit clumsy. I'll be out in a minute."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and stood in front of Severus. She smiled as she looked down on him, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"So do you think you are the only one who enjoys watching?" she asked in a sultry voice. "Don't you think I enjoy watching you?"

"Perhaps," he whispered hoarsely. "I was under the impression Gryffindors were more doers and watchers."

She laughed and touched his face with her gloved hand. "Maybe years ago I was like that. Things have changed."

"So," he said as his hand moved toward his groin. "You like watching, too? I could take that into account."

"Maybe you should," she said as her hands slid down her body. She leaned in close to him; her breasts hover just inches from his face. "Go ahead and pull it out before you burst your trousers."

Severus fumbled hurriedly about for the zipper, never taking his eyes off Hermione. Within a few seconds, he was successful and was able to free himself from not only his trousers but his underwear as well. With his pants slightly off his hips, he was now exposed. He took the shaft of his cock in his hand and began to rub it up and down.

"Oh now that is very nice," Hermione purred as she continued to stand in front of him. She was running her hands over her belly and down into her panties. "I like that. Do you like what you see?"

Severus wanted to answer her but with a dry throat it seemed he had lost the ability to speak. He nodded his head. His body was beginning to rise in temperature, and tiny beads of sweat formed at his brow. She was tempting him with each move she made. He had an urge to grab Hermione and pull her on top of him, but she was staying just slightly out of his reach.

"You have been so patient with me today," she said as she slid both of her hands into her panties. "I want to reward you with a little gift. Would you like a gift from me?"

"Yes," he croaked and he reached out for her. "I would indeed."

She deftly stepped away, just inches from his reach. She winked and shook her head at him.

"Let me do all the work, for once," she said and she turned her back to him. "I think you might like it."

She had slipped her hand into the sides of her panties and with a slow, deliberate move pulled them off her body. As she removed them her bottom raised sensuously in his direction. After she stood up, she began to unclasp the bra, which seemed bit trickier task but one that she was able to do with barely any trouble. She turned around and faced him, naked except for the black gloves, the pair of thigh high stockings and the high-heeled shoes she had been wearing.

Hermione pressed her hands over her breasts and titled her head back. Severus could feel his cock in his hand, hard and becoming irritated from his furious strokes. He reached for his balls and fondled them, and initiated a new series of intense feelings in his body. It was becoming more than he could stand and Hermione sensed it.

"Are you ready for me?"

Severus in one swift motion reached for her and pulled her on top of him in the chair. Hungrily his mouth covered hers in a deep kiss. He could feel her legs fumbling straddling him struggling to be on top of him. He pushed her away and held her in front of him, admiring her beauty. It was as he was gazing at her she began quickly to unbutton his frock coat.

"These buttons will hurt me," she said coyly. "They will tear my flesh."

"I do not want that," he replied with a slight smile. His hips had begun to rhythmically rise and fall, simulating the act that would soon follow. He felt the hair of her cunt rubbing against him and there was a slight hint of dampness. His hands flowed over her body in a rushed approach. When she finished with the buttons, Hermione ran her hands over his chest.

"Nice to see you did not wear a shirt today," she said. She pinched his nipple. "You always wear so many clothes."

"The same cannot be said for you," he said with a small laugh.

"I am wearing my gloves," she whispered in his ear. "A very proper lady always keeps her gloves on."

"Do very proper ladies take their lovers into a dress shop changing room?" he panted as he reached down between both of them for his cock.

"They do if they want to fuck," she answered him.

With this remark from Hermione, Severus forcefully shoved his cock into her. She groaned in a fusion of pain and pleasure. He could feel the rapture of sticky warmth that was a woman's body. His cock jerked into a spasm and the pulse of his body flowed through it. He remained motionless in attempt to regain control that was being made almost impossible by Hermione. She was pressing on him, grinding her hips into him slowly making it unbearable not to climax.

"You are difficult for me," he protested but made no move to stop her.

"I told you I would do all the work," she retorted. "All you have done is relax and enjoy."

With her breasts dangling in front of his face, Severus grabbed one and began to kiss and suck on it. As he twisted his tongue about her nipple, Hermione sighed and rocked her body harder on him. He nipped at her and she gave a little squeal.

"You will have to be quiet," he cautioned. "The sales ladies will hear us."

"Let's see who can stay silent," she challenged him. "You do call out quite loudly when you come."

"Really my dear," he said as he began to thrust his hips upward into her body. A rhythm was established, and their bodies began to rock in unison.

"Let us see who can keep the quiet," he smirked. His hands now slithered down her back and onto her hips. With all the force he could muster, he grabbed each side of her ass and forced her down harder on his cock. He was deep into her, and was able to feel her clit from this position. Swollen and full, he knew it would only be a matter of time for both of them.

"Come on, Hermione," he whispered. Her body slipped in closer. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his chest. He kissed her again.

"You want to fuck. Come on baby, fuck. Move that ass. That's my girl."

He could tell Hermione had no control over her body any longer. Captured by the ecstasy she was rocking hard on his cock. Her closed eyes signaled her surrender to the sensation. He continued his thrusting, now faster than before as she became more damp and moist inside with each stroke. As her groans became deeper, her body tensed. She was on the verge of coming.

Severus placed his mouth over hers as the sounds of climax began. Her screams echoed in his chest and reverberated through his body. It was then he felt the tingling in his groin and could only see the world in front of him. All else had gone dark and indistinct. There was nothing but his body, his cock now in a spasm of bliss and it released into her.

"I hope you enjoy the dress," the sales lady said cheerfully as she handed Hermione her change. "Don't forget your other bags now."

Hermione smiled as she handed Severus two of the bags. "I know I will enjoy the dress. Why, I think the enjoyment has started as we speak."

She smiled knowingly at Severus who, for his part, developed a chagrined look on his face as he was handed the bags, heavy with shoes, purses and garments.

"We should shop together more often," she quipped as the walked to the door of the shop. "It agrees with you. I detect a rather healthy, rosy glow to your cheeks."

"Really," he said stiffly as the exited the building. "I have no doubt you have some rosy cheeks too, my dear."

The heavyset sales lady fanned herself after they left, happy that such a difficult sale had been closed. Her nervous little associate joined her at the counter and together they watched through the shop window as Severus and Hermione disappeared down the street.

"They were an odd pair," the nervous one mused. "Would have never thought the two of them would be a couple. You know, her so pretty and gay and he's so…well dark and brooding."

"Oh they were strange, no doubt," the large one replied. "But not as odd as the twin, you know."

"The twin? What are you speaking about, girl."

"The twin, the one who read all the magazines. Never did see him come in. But there he was, like he materialized out of thin air. Take a look, they left him behind. Strange duck. Just sitting there reading all them books."

"Maybe he doesn't have a lady like the other does."

The heavyset sales lady's face lightened up. "Never thought about that. We could fix that. I don't have anything important tonight going on. Wonder if he wants to have a bit of fun."


End file.
